


El trabajo es (casi) lo más importante

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Rosie corretea por el apartamento, huyendo de su padre, que la persigue con la cazadora en la mano. John se detiene en mitad del salón y suspira frustrado, pero no tarda en morderse la sonrisa al ver la cabecita rubia asomarse por la puerta con esa sonrisita de niña traviesa que tanta vida le da.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	El trabajo es (casi) lo más importante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: John/Sherlock  
> Prompt: Navidad

Rosie corretea por el apartamento, huyendo de su padre, que la persigue con la cazadora en la mano. John se detiene en mitad del salón y suspira frustrado, pero no tarda en morderse la sonrisa al ver la cabecita rubia asomarse por la puerta con esa sonrisita de niña traviesa que tanta vida le da.

–Cariño, si no te pones la chaqueta, no podemos irnos –le advierte, enseñándole la cazadora.

La niña se lo piensa unos segundos y asiente, saliendo de su escondite para acercarse a su padre. John consigue ponerle la chaqueta, los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro a pesar de las protestas de su hija, que se remueve, incómoda con tanta ropa.

–¿Papá? –pregunta la pequeña, arrugando el entrecejo, confusa y algo enfadada.

–Papá está ocupado –responde, intentando no dejar traslucir su propio enfado.

Rosie le mira con sus ojitos escrutadores durante unos segundos, en un gesto tan parecido al de Sherlock que le provoca un escalofrío. Suspira, esperando que su hija no pregunte el motivo por el que su otro padre no  les acompaña y la pequeña debe apiadarse de él porque frunce los labios y se encoje de hombros.

–Vendrá –asegura la pequeña con una seguridad que le desmonta.

A pesar de las quejas que ha recibido en el apartamento, en cuanto pisan la calle, Rosie se esconde bajo la bufanda y el gorro para protegerse del frío de Londres. Con la mano de su hija fuertemente sujeta, John comienza a caminar hacia Hyde Park, sonriendo cuando mira el rostro ilusionado de su hija viendo las luces de Navidad que se van encontrando.

Pero nada es comparable a cómo el rostro de Rosie se ilumina en cuanto ponen un pie en Hyde Park y el espíritu del Winter  Wonderland les rodea. Suenan villancicos sin cesar y huele a chocolate y vino caliente.

Pasean por los mercadillos navideños de estilo bávaro, probando algunas de las especialidades que ofrecen, se detienen a ver los espectáculos circenses y las actividades infantiles que van encontrándose por el camino. John disfruta de cada segundo de esa fría tarde y se obliga a no pensar en que Sherlock ha decidido renunciar a ello voluntariamente.

No suelta la mano de Rosie en ningún momento, temeroso de perderla entre la multitud, pero en cuanto se aproximan a la pista de hielo, la niña forcejea con él y consigue zafarse. John corre tras la pequeña, pero se detiene cuando su hija se lanza a los brazos de Sherlock.

Camina despacio, dejando que Sherlock alce a Rosie y le dé un beso en la mejilla mientras la pequeña se cuelga de su cuello y ríe, feliz de tenerle allí.

–¿Ya has resuelto el caso? –pregunta alzando la voz, a un par de metros de distancia, para hacerse oír por encima de la música y las conversaciones.

–Lo hubiera resuelto ya si  Lestrat no fuera un inepto.

Frunce el ceño, confuso por esas palabras. Si el caso no está resuelto, ¿qué hace Sherlock allí? Bufa cuando el investigador hace rodar los ojos y sonríe con prepotencia. No sabe cómo lleva tantos años aguantándole.

_ Sí, sí lo sabes, John. Estás enamorado de él. _

Niega con la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento le golpea y se acerca un poco más a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Rosie abandona el refugio del cuello de Sherlock y le observa, con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa tan amplia que casi no le cabe en el rostro.

–Te dije que vendría –se pavonea la niña y John pone los ojos en blanco.

Sherlock ríe y besa de nuevo la mejilla de la niña mientras la estrecha un poco más fuerte contra su pecho. Contiene las ganas que tiene de hacerle una peineta a su amante cuando le dedica una de sus sonrisas de superioridad porque no quiere que su hija presencie algo así.

–Más vale tarde que nunca –sentencia, un poco cabreado aún porque Sherlock se ha perdido la mitad de la diversión de su hija.

–Tenía trabajo –se justifica Sherlock.

Todo el mundo sabe que Sherlock suele poner el trabajo por encima de todo lo demás en su vida, a excepción de Rosie, así que John se encoge de hombros y da un pequeño paso más hacia ellos.

–Quiero patinar –pide la niña.

Sherlock deja a la niña en el suelo y coge su mano mientras camina hacia John. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su compañero enrede los dedos en su nuca y tire de él para darle un beso en los labios.

John sonríe contra su boca, sorprendido porque Sherlock no es muy dado a las muestras de afecto en público, pero satisfecho porque lo haya hecho.

Deja que sea Sherlock el que disfrute de ese tiempo a solas con Rosie y se queda al borde de la pista mientras ve cómo su amante acompaña a su hija a alquilar unos patines antes de pagar la entrada. Les observa deslizarse sobre el hielo, los dos cogidos de la mano, riendo y disfrutando, y se le pasa el enfado.

Después de todo, Sherlock sigue poniendo a Rosie por delante de su trabajo y eso es lo verdaderamente importante.


End file.
